Bad Blood
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: A Ghost from the boys past is out for revenge will the boys pay the ultimate price. You may need a box of tissues handy for this story a certain dukeboy may meet his maker.
1. Bad Blood

**It all started on one of them peaceful days in Hazzard an as that old saying goes it was quiet a little too quiet.**

Luke and Bo was in town picking up some wood to fix a fence they busted the last time o'l Rosco was chasing them.

As the boys was in Rhuebottom's General store some skunk's was installing a carbomb into the general's gas tank.

Once they had done their dirty deed they quick hightailed it over to a big black limo waiting for them .

" The Job has been taking care of boss them Dukeboys is going down ". admitted Slater

Meanwhile O'l Bo and Luke was just checking out at Rhuebottom's General store , getting into the car.

So as the boys was heading on back to the farm having no idea that ther lives was hanging in balance .

" Um Luke I don't know how to tell ya this but it look's like the General is running low on fuel ". admitted Bo

" Well I guess we best pull on over to the side of the road , take care of it else we will be crawling like a turtle".

" **No sooner did Bo open the gas tank when suddenly a huge" EXPLOSION " , Bo , Luke was flown free.**

" Both boys had been knocked out cold , they both had their eyes closed , both was hanging by a thread.

Them two bad dudes who had committed the dirty deed figured they would stop to check out their work.

" Well ... it worked like a charm buddy them two boy's is paying now for putting the boss in prison". admitted Slater

"** Oh ... , Lordy friends I ain't got a good feeling about this sure hope O'l Bo and Luke ain't dead ". **

So as them two hoodlum's was making their way on over to the Boars Nest to grab a cold one.

Enos stright who was out on patrol saw smoke , fire coming from Old Mill Road so he figured he best check it out.

So he drove on over to the accident site , he saw some tiretracks that looked like they came from the General.

O'l Enos was sure hoping with all his heart that he was wrong , Bo , Luke wasn't dead.

He figured he best get on the radio , call an ambulance , firetruck for his friend's who are hanging on for life.

It took two hours but the ambulance , firetruck finally made it to the accident site.

Enos had to show the firemen where the boys was , he found them laying beside the wreck of their car.

One of the firemen walked over to the one of the medic's , showed him where the boys was.

" One of the medic's told the other one to bring a strecher, the equiment so he could start working on him."

First thing he did was check to see if Luke was breathing , he was but barely , he looked for a pulse it was weak.

So once they got Luke into the ambulance they put an Oxygen mask over his nose , mouth , heart monitor too.

Then headed on down to the hospital they were silently praying that Luke hang on till they got their.

Meanwhile Bo was another story he wasn't breathing , so they quickly tried to do CPR on him .

It took about 2 hours before the finally got Bo back again , breathing then they loaded him into an ambulance.

They headed onto the hospital hoping that Bo would hang on until they reached the hospital.


	2. Hanging By A Thread

By the time the ambulances arrived at the hospital Bo , Luke was still hanging on by a thread so they rushed the boys into the hospital.

Since Luke was a little more worse off then Bo he was taken to the ICU floor , Bo was put into his own private room.

Meanwhile over at the farm Jesse , Daisy was awfully worried about the boys since they ain't seen them since last night.

" You know baby I've been havin' this pain in my bones all day I got a feeling the boys may have ran into trouble". said Jesse worriedly

" Oh ..., Uncle Jesse don't worry the boys probably set up camp again in the Jackson Forest to avoid Rosco , Enos". ressaured Daisy

**If only Daisy was right but sadly the O'l Duke luck ain't riding with the boys this time only god can save them.**

Suddenly the kitchen phone rang Jesse was too scared to pick up the phone so before answered it he said a prayer.

" Hello you reached the Duke residence may I ask who's calling please ?". asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke this is Maryanne from Tri County Hospital I'm calling to let you know your nephews Bo , Luke have had a terrible wreck.

"! Oh No!..., well thank you for calling ma'am I'll be their quicker then a cow in heat chasing after a bull.

Meanwhile over at the hospital Dr. Cunningham who was in charge of Luke's care was just coming into the ICU to exam Luke.

Poor Luke looked more dead then alive , he was hooked up to practically every machine , not to mention his eyes was shut tight.

Since O'l Luke ain't able at the moment to breath on his own he was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breath.

The first thing Dr. Cunningham did was check Luke's pupil response when he shined the light in he got no pupil response.

Then he checked his muscle tone , it was weak , once he was done he checked his heart rate monitor it seemed good for now.

Meanwhile in O'l Bo's room he was being checked out by a cute little nurse by the name of Beverly Ann who was just sweet as sugar.

" What a fine lookin' man I sure could fall for him like a ton of bricks too bad he's now laying in a hospital bed . admitted Beverly Ann

So the first thing she did was check out Bo's pupil response sadly their wasn't any , she checked his breathing it was shallow.

Suddenly Beverly ann heard footsteps so she looked up an she saw it was Bo's doctor so she reported to him about the boy's condition.

" Well that ain't good darling how about insterting a chest tube , he may possibly have a slight concussion . ordered dr. Honeywell

2 hours later Uncle Jesse, Daisy was just now arriving at the hospital Jesse headed straight over to the front desk .

" Howdy m'am my name is Jesse Duke I'm here to see my nephews Lukas Kay Duke, Bo Duke please ". asked Jesse

" Okay Mr. Duke if you would have a seat I'll page the doctor to let him know that you are here to see your nephews. said nurse Maryanne

Daisy , Jesse sat an waited for what seemed like forever Daisy was reading a magazine about Dolly Parton , Jesse watched the clock.

" Oh Uncle Jesse I'm so worried I just got a bad feelin' that something awful happened I sure hope the boys aint' dead. worried Daisy

" Oh now honey we gotta think good thoughts besides it ain't up to us the lord is holding all the cards . reassured Jesse

" Hello I'm looking for the family of Luke Duke ?". asked Dr. Cunningham

" I'm his uncle Jesse Duke , this is my niece Daisy how's my boy doc ?". asked Jesse

" Well um... mr. Duke I don't quite know how to tell you this but um .. your nephew Luke is in awful bad shape". explained Dr. Cunningham

" Well he suffered a moderate concussion , one of his lungs collasped so we hooked him up to a ventilator , he slipped into a coma .

" I am so sorry Mr. Duke we tried to wake him up but he ain't responding to anything your more then welcome to try. offered dr. cunningham

" Do you think he'll make it through the night doc ?". asked Jesse

" Well depending if he doesn't suffer any complications he might his chances ain't looking that good ". admitted Dr. Cunningham

**" Oh Lord friend's I ain't liking the sound of that O'l Luke maybe meeting his maker fore' his time ".**


	3. Double Trouble Double Dukes

As each day passed the boys still remained the same all the nurses couldn't help feel sorry for the boys.

Meanwhile over at the farm as Jesse was plowing the back 40 he was praying the boys would wake up soon.

" Oh Lord you ain't never let me down before please I'm begging you. Please don't take my boys they's all I got.

Meanwhile over at the Osage County Jail trouble was brewing , it ain't looking too good for the Dukes y'all .

" Now that them Dukeboys is paying for putting you in prison boss we can go ahead with the plan. assured Slater

" Them boys owe me for all them years I spent in that dirty rotton place they sure will be sorry . admitted Cassius

So to add insult to injury Cassius called his deputy into his office , told him to set the Duke's barn on fire.

" I ain't about to let them Dukeboys tesify against me I ain't going back to prison for no one. stated Claiborne

So before Claiborne's deputy headed to the farm he stopped by dry good store to get a gas can.

Then he headed on down the road to the Duke Farm , he got the gas can out an threw it on one of the haystacks.

Then he hightailed it out of their quicker then a hound chasing after a jackrabbit.

Meanwhile Jesse was just now getting back from helping an neighbor's cow give birth.

When noticed that his barn was all up in smoke when Jesse saw that he couldn't believe his eyes.

" Oh my Lord who in Blazes would set my Barn on fire when I get my hand's they'll pay. warned Jesse coldly.

When Dr . Cunningham came into the ICU to exam Luke he noticed little beads of sweat pouring down Luke's face.

Quickly Dr. Cunningham told the nurse to turn Luke onto his side , he gave Luke a shot of Lorizapan

15 minutes later Luke slowly started to relax again an his eyes started to close again , he fell into a deep sleep.

The doctor was awfully curious as to what caused Luke to go into convulsion's .

So then he figured that he best call on over to the farm to let the family Luke took a turn for the worst.

Meanwhile in Bo's room things were looking better for him when the nurse checked his pupil response .

So when Bo's doctor came in to ask her how Bo is she told him that she got a pupil response from him .

" Well that's good to hear that the boy is starting to come around. stated Dr. Witherspoon

Meanwhile Dr. Cunningham was just now calling on over to the Dukefarm to tell Jesse the news about Luke.

While Over at the farm Jesse was just now finshing washing the dishes from breakfast when he heard the phone.

" Hello this is Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who's calling ?". asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke this is Dr. Cunningham from Tri-County Hospital I just wanted to tell ya Luke ain't doing too good.

" Oh No...!"., He ..., He...ain't .. dead is he doc ?". Asked Jesse curiously

" Oh No Mr. Duke your nephew is still alive but um ... well I'd rather explain to you in person sir ".

" Okay I'll be their in 2 shakes of a lamb's tail ., then Jesse hung up the phone an grabbed his key's.

**As Jesse was driving to the hospital he couldn't help but fear that Luke maybe meeting his maker.**

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was still hanging on by a thread when all of Luke's heart monitor went off.

So Luke's doctor , all the nurses came rushing into Luke's room an they tried to get him back it was too late.

**" Uh oh y'know friends when it comes to badluck them Dukes just can't get a break.**


	4. Paying The Price

As the days went by Luke remained the same o'l Luke looked like he was asleep he just wouldn't wake up..

Luke was then examined by a nurse who goes by the name of Charlene as she looked at Luke she couldn't help feel sorry for him.

She checked out Luke's reflexes , then she checked his pupil response sadly there wasn't any.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Luke's dr. was just now getting around to calling on over to the farm to tell Jesse the sad news.

Jesse was just now finishing milking the cows when he heard the phone ring so he slowly made his way into the farmhouse.

" Hello Mr. Duke this is Dr. Cunningham over at Tri-County Hospital I have some rather sad news to tell you. stated Luke's doctor

" !Oh No ..., don't tell me Luke ain't ... um please tell me he ain't .., dead . is he ..? worried Jesse

" Luke suffered a rather serious complication he suffered a feverial convulsion , a heart attack . confessed Dr. Cunningham

" Oh No .., well you did get him back .. please tell me he ..he ..he ain't dead ?". Jesse asked concernly

" Um..., well mr. Duke we were able to get him back , he is stable sadly he still remains comatose. explained Dr. Cunningham

**Jesse didn't know what to say he was speechless he could feel his heart breaking in a lot of pieces.**

So Jesse thanked the doctor he sat down one of the leather sofa's an he could feel the tears falling down his face.

" Oh my lord my little boy my little Luke my heart is now broken , that devil of a sheriff is gonna pay. admitted Jesse

**As that old sayin' goes with every dark cloud there's a silver lining well a miracle was just about to take place.**

O'l Bo could feel the sunlight on his face , his eyes slowly started to open his vision was a little blurry at first so he blinked some.

Now Bo's memory felt like it had been wiped clean like a blackboard he didn't know who he was , or where he was for that matter.

15 minutes later Bo's nurse came into his room to exam him an she was really surprized to see sparkling blue eyes lookin' at her.

" Hello Darling how are you feeling ?"., asked Charlene

" Well my head feels like it's going in circles , to tell you the truth my memory feels a little bit fuzzy at the moment. explained Bo

" Well sugar your name is Bo Duke , You live in Hazzard County a town just out of Atlanta, you were in an accident. explained Charlene

" Bo Duke .. that name sure does sound familiar for some reason that name don't seem to ring a bell for me . admitted Bo

Meanwhile out in the waiting room Jesse was still in a state of shock he kept trying to convince himself he was dreaming.

" Oh lord why you'd have to take my boy from me he's all I got if it's the last thing I do I'm going to make him pay. stated Jesse

While in Bo's Hospital room Bo's doctor was just now examing the boy , hoping something would spark a memory.

" Bo do you remember anything yet does anything spark a memory ? . asked Dr. Honeywell

" No sir nothin' yet to tell ya the truth doc my head feels like it's on a Merry-go round that won't stop". confessed Bo

" That's okay boy you suffered a rather serious blow so amnesia is expected in time it all come back to ya. explained Doc. Honeywell

**" Once again fate delt the Dukes a bad hand if I didn't know any better I'd swear the lord had it in for the boys.**

15 minutes later Jesse heard some footsteps coming into the room , he saw that it was a rather older looking gentlemen.

" Hello Mr. Duke I'm Bo's Doctor I just wanted to let you know that Bo is awake now but he has some memory loss . admitted Dr. Honeywell

" Well that's good news I'm glad that at least one of my boys is back if I'd lose both of them I'd just go plumb crazy. admitted Jesse

" So can I take him home now or tomorrow ?". asked Jesse curiously

" Well I would like to keep him over night just for observation , if everything checks out fine he can leave tomorrow. admitted Dr. Honeywell

**" **Okay Doc .., that's fine I'll be by tomorrow to see Bo , an to take him home to be with his family.


	5. Calling All Angels

As Jesse Duke was sittin' on his front porch enjoying a nice cup of coffee watching the sunrise he couldn't help but feel pain in his heart.

" Oh lord please I"m begging you don't take my boy he ain't ready yet he's still too young to go please don't let him die. begged Jesse

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was still about the same every now , then his eyelids would twitch they ain't opening.

Luke's nurse , Dr. Cunningham was just making their way on over to check on the boy hoping that he's awake by now.

" Luke , Luke, Luke, can you hear me ? wondered Dr. Cunningham curiously

Sadly the doctor's comment fell on deaf ears so the doctor sighed , got out his penlight , checked Luke's pupil response.

So when he shined the light into Luke's eye he got no response which sadly ment that Luke was still comatose.

After he got done checking out Luke's pupil response he checked his reflexes they were still very sluggish .

As much as dr. Cunningham hated to give the Dukes more bad news he figured he best call on over to the farm , give them the news.

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Jesse , Daisy , Bo had driven into town to ask O'l Boss for a loan so they can build a new barn.

" Uncle Jesse you know Boss is just gonna turn you down don't do it ?. begged Daisy

" Now baby I know JD can be a greedy pig , crookeder then the devil himself I ain't gonna make it without a new barn. stated Jesse

**" Now folks asking O'l Boss Hogg for a loan is about as worthless as putting a milk bucket under a Bull. **

" Hello JD I reckon you heard about our um..., our barn going up in flames we need money to build a new barn. explained Jesse

" Why I ain't heard nothing about no barn burning at y'all's farm so quit pullin' your Duke tricks , leave I am very busy. confessed Boss

" Now JD I ain't pullin' no trick that devil of a sheriff Cassius Claiborne sent one of his men to burn our farm down. confessed Jesse.

As Daisy stood by watching Boss Hogg giving Jesse a hard time she could feel her blood pressure come to a boil .

" Boss if we weren't so desperate now we wouldn't be here asking you for a loan now we really need that money!. said Daisy angrily

So since Boss didn't really have much of a choice he wrote the Dukes a check for 50.00 dollars, handed it to Jesse

" Now that you Dukes have your money I want y'all to leave my office , never come in my office bugging me again. demanded Boss

So the Dukes left Boss's office in a huff , once they was outside Jesse couldn't help feel steamed about the mess they are in.

" Why that rotton no good devil of a sheriff I ain't never forgiving cassius I hope lord send's him where the sun don't shine. Jesse said angrily

So as the Dukes was driving on back to the farm over at the hospital Luke's nurse was just now coming into check on the boy.

So she got out her penlight , she lefted up Luke's left eyelid , she shined the light in hoping to get a response there was none.

Later on that day the Dukes decided to drive on over to the hospital Uncle Jesse was hoping that Luke was finally awake.

Jesse, Daisy was sitting on a leather sofa while Bo was pacing so much that he was wearing a hole in the carpet.

The Dukes felt like they had been waiting forever when finally stepped out into the waiting room .

" I'm looking for the family of Luke Duke ?. asked Dr. Cunningham

The Dukes got up , walked on over to him Jesse was the first to ask how Luke was doing hoping the news ain't too bad.

" I want to apologize for the long wait were running a cat scan on Luke , it took a little time to get results. explained Dr. Cunningham

" How is my boy doing is he awake yet ?'. asked Jesse

" Well Mr. Duke as much as I hate to give y'all more bad news it looks' as if Luke has a subdural Hematoma. explained Dr. Cunningham

" ! Oh No...!, that ... is um... fixable ain't it Luke won't ... die right doc ?. asked Daisy

" Well um .. yes it is fixable the problem is that Luke ain't able to breath on his own yet , if he is off the machine he could die. stated Doc.

" Oh no..., Well um ..uh.., I don't want my boy to die yet he ain't ready you just do what you think is best , get back to us. explained Jesse

**" No doubt about it friend's O'l Luke has gotten himself in a mess this time. , he may meet his maker for his time.**


	6. I Ain't Ready To Make Nice

While everyone was still asleep Jesse got up he tried but he just couldn't sleep his mind wouldn't let him rest he still had Luke on his mind.

So Jesse slowly made his way into the kitchen , fixed himself a cup of coffee , sat out on the front porch , enjoyed the sun.

Jesse's heart was all in pieces , no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to forgive claiborne for what he done.

Later on that morning ...

At 8:00 am Daisy made her way into the kitchen , started making Eggs, Bacon , Grits, flapjacks , she also put on a fresh pot of Coffee.

Just at that very moment Jesse walked into the kitchen from the porch , Daisy couldn't help but notice her uncle seemed awfully quiet.

" Hey Uncle Jesse you is awfully quiet this morning is anything wrong ?. Daisy asked curiously

" Oh ..., I'm sorry honey it's just I still ain't believing that Luke is now gone , my heart just ain't never gonna be the same. admitted Jesse

After Daisy served Jesse his breakfast , poured him a cup of coffee she couldn't help feel a change was in the air.

" Oh Uncle Jesse I ..., I ain't got a clue as to how we are gonna get out of this mess claiborne is one mean , dirty sheriff. admitted Daisy

" y'know baby Claiborne is the meanest sheriff that ever lived an if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna put him away for good. promised Jesse

So as Jesse , Daisy was talking in the kitchen in the boy's room Bo was just now waking up to the sound of the rooster crowing.

At first when he woke up he felt like he was lost a fog , his head felt like it was going in circles , he felt a little dizzy.

Then he looked over on the other side of the room hoping to see Luke their but his bed was empty , looks like it ain't been slept in weeks.

Suddenly the fog in Bo's brain was startin' to fade away then he started remembering the wreck him , Luke got into .

" ! Oh No ..., I remember ... I remember ... AHH no no no Luke come back !. screamed Bo

Jesse , Daisy was just finishing up breakfast came into the boys room , Bo looked as white as a ghost.

" Bo what's wrong boy ..., you okay you gave me quite the scare my heart was leaping like a bull frog chasing after a fly. admitted Jesse

" Oh... Uncle Jesse it's awful I uh ... , I remember the wreck I saw Luke bleeding, dying oh... it was awful ... . admitted Bo

" That's good your starting to uh...remember doc said that your memory loss would come back eventually. admitted Jesse

" Um..., Uncle Jesse who would want to hurt me , Luke that bad I ain't got a clue ?. asked Bo

:" Bo um.., I don't quite know how to tell ya this Bo a certain ghost from you boy's past is back for revenge.

" Uncle Jesse my head still feel's like it's my hit by a angry bull chasing after a cow in heat. admitted Bo

" Bo now don't go threating none it seems that Cassius Claiborne has just been released from prison . explained Jesse

" Um uh..., who is he ? asked Bo confused

" Well he's the guy behind you boy's accident he is the most meanest , dirtiest sheriff that ever lived. admitted Jesse

" Oh I sure don't reckon me , Luke ever ran into him he sound's like he's the devil in sheep's clothing. admitted Bo

" He sure is boy I don't reckon you remember being on his chain gang which is a blessing cause it was terriable. admitted Jesse

So as Bo, Jesse was talking out in the Dukes Barn trouble was brewing on account of one of sheriff's men was up to no good.

**Quicker then you could say flapjacks on a ferris wheel the Dukes Barn started going up in flames.**

**Seeing as how Bo's memory is still squirrely , Luke is still out cold it's looking like the Dukes is over a Barrel this time.**


	7. The Long Goodbye

As the days passed , blended into the next Bo's memory which was still a little fuzzy he tried his best to remember.

But no matter how hard he tried his memory was wiped cleaner then a plucked chicken an the preacher coming for supper.

Meanwhile the Dukes was just now arriving at the hospital to chat with Dr. Cunningham about Luke's surgery.

Bo was still tryin' his hardest to remember anythin' that would give him a clue as to why this happened to him , Luke.

" Uncle Jesse I ... , I ain't remembering nothing that would give me a clue as to why me , Luke got in this mess. confessed Bo

" Well .., that's because you suffered a bad blow to the head ain't no use worrying boy it'll all come back. admitted Jesse

Meanwhile Luke was still about the same every now , then his eyelids would twitch they wouldn't open , he was being examined by a nurse.

" Well first she examined Lukes' pupillary response sadly it was sluggish , then she checked his reflexes , a little better.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room time was passing by like molasses , Jesse Duke was starting to lose his patience.

" I ain't believing this what in the heck is takin' that dang doctor so long I'm starting to grow root's. complained Jesse

Daisy seeing that her uncle was stressing she figured she'd go over an see if she could help him calm down.

" Uncle Jesse calm down now don't go getting your blood pressure up now., I'm sure the doctor will be out soon. assured Daisy

**" As if the angels in heaven had heard Daisy 2 hour's later Luke's doctor was in the waiting room.**

" Hello mr. Duke I'm sorry for the long wait I was getting the paperwork ready for you to sign ". explained Dr. Cunningham

" Well um..., doc what are the chances of Luke waking up from his coma after having the surgery ?. asked Jesse

" providing he don't suffer any complication's during the surgery his chances are I'm gonna say 50% chance . explained Dr. Cunningham

" Mr. Duke since Luke is still unconcious we need your signature on these paper's to perform the surgery . explained Dr. Cunningham

So at first Jesse looked over the paper's before he signed them , then he signed them an handed them back to the doctor.

So once the doctor had the Dukes permission he went back into the ICU to get Luke prepped for surgery.

The doctor first partily shaved Luke's head were the incision will be, then Luke who was still out cold was taken to the OR.

Once they arrived in the OR Dr. Cunningham went over to where the shelf were he kept the antibiotic solution , poured it on a towel.

Since Luke ain't able to breath on his own he was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breath during the surgery.

Then he went over to Luke , rubbed it on the part of his head which was shaved , then he made a small incision to show Luke's skull.

He got out his air drill , drilling into Luke's skull to relive the pressure , once that was done he slowly started to sitich Luke up.

Then he was sent to the recovery room , so far everything was looking good except Luke wasn't waking up.

2 hours later Luke was put back into his room , being hooked up to life support while his doctor went to tell the dukes the news.

Meanwhile in the waiting room the Jesse was praying silently for Luke, Daisy was trying not to cry, Bo was pacing the floor.

" Bo c'mon an sit down now before you burn a hole in the carpet from walking on it so much now that's an order. suggested Jesse

" Uncle Jesse I ain't gonna sit down until that doctor comes out of the ER , tell's us that Luke is okay . said Bo worriedly

" Now Bo that ain't up to us it's up to the good lord to decide when a person goes up to them pearly gates . stated Jesse

2 hours later Dr. Cunningham came out to the waiting room , he told the Dukes that Luke is okay , safe for now.

" Oh ..., thank god I was so afraid that you would be telling us that he ain't made it , we would be saying goodbye to him. admitted Jesse

" Sadly Luke ain't awake yet so only time will tell if the surgery worked or not y'all can see him now if y'all want to. stated Dr. Cunningham

Bo was the first one to see Luke , an at first Luke looked like he was just sleeping but he just wasn't waking up.

So Bo picked up Luke's hand , he rubbed it hoping that Luke would wake up , an open his eyes for him.

No matter how much Bo begged or or pleaded o'l Luke just layed their out colder then a dead salmon.

" Luke please wake up for me I ain't ready to lose you . Now cousin I'm giving you one last chance now wake up. ! begged Bo

Bo was close to tears as he watched Luke just laying their not making a peep looking more dead then he did alive.

" Well Lukas I know your in their somewhere an I know that I ain't the most patient person just promise me you'll come back. begged Bo

Suddenly Bo heard a soft little whimper an so he looked to see if anyone was making the noise no one was their, then he heard it again.

So he looked down at the bed , their was Luke making a soft whimper moving his head side to side as if he was in a bad dream.

" ** Uh oh friend's sound's to me like O'l Luke is stuck in a dream he can't wake up from sure hope help comes soon."**


	8. Pouring Fuel on the Fire

Bo Duke could feel the sunlight on his face as he watched poor Luke sleeping away silently praying that he would wake up.

" Luke, Luke, ...Luke . c'mon Luke please would speak to me .., please say something cousin I miss you. admitted Bo

All Luke could do was make small little whimper sounds , an Bo couldn't help notice Luke looked scared.

Bo figured that since Luke is showing sings of coming out of the coma that he best go get a nurse so he left the room.

15 minutes later Bo returned with a nurse who noticed that Luke was restless , seemed to be waking up.

" So she got out her penlight , lifted up one of Luke's eyelid's , she got a small little blink from Luke in response.

" Well m'am is my cousin starting to come out of the coma or is he getting worse ?. asked Bo curiously

" Well Mr. Duke it seem's that your cousin is slowly starting to come out of the coma. explained Camilla

" Ain't that just the best news I've heard all day for a minute their I thought you was gonna say Luke wasn't waking up. said Bo excitedly.

" Now Bo Luke ain't just gonna open his eyes waking up from a coma takes time slowly he'll start to wake up. explained nurse Camilla

Later on that afternoon at the hospital Luke had started to become more , more , restless , then he started seizing.

2 hours later Luke's doctor , some nurses showed up in Luke's room he was flipping like a fish out of water.

All O'l Bo could do was stand by an watch an he was silently praying that Luke ain't gonna die before his time.

it took over 3 hours before they got Luke back under control , they had to rehook Luke back to his life support.

" Um doc ..., what exactly happened ? what caused Luke to go into a seziure like that I thought he was okay ?. asked Bo curiously

" We would have to exam your cousin to see what caused him to go into convulsions like that. explained dr. Cunningham

So since Bo had no choice but to go out to the waiting room to wait for result's from Luke's doctor praying their good results.

Meanwhile in town Jesse was visting with Cooter talking about the boys' accident , Cassius Claiborne.

" Y'know Uncle Jesse O'l Bo , Luke have really got in a mess this time , the General lee is a total wreck. admitted Cooter

" I'm telling ya Cooter I'm madder then a swarm of hornet's I'm gonna make that Cassius Claiborne pay for this. warned Jesse

" How you gonna do that I mean Claiborne is one mean sheriff?. It ain't no secret that he ain't lost any love for Bo , Luke. admitted Cooter

" Well that's true Cooter I've been thinking of giving a call on over to the Atlanta Police to see why Claiborne was let out early. admitted Jesse

So Uncle Jesse left Cooter's , he headed on back to the farm he sure was anxious to call on over to the Atlanta Police .

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke's doctor had decided to run a cat-scan on Luke to find out why he went into convulsions.

While in the waiting room Bo was trying to keep from falling to pieces as the hours ticked by he got more worried.

2 hours later the waiting room doors opened , Luke's doctor stepped out into the waiting room , walked over to Bo.

" Hey Doc so how's my cousin is he okay or not ? asked Bo worriedly

" Well Bo with our examing of Luke we found an brain aneurysm which only makes his chances of waking up slim. explained dr. Cunningham

Bo could feel his heart breaking in two with the fact that Luke may never wake up again , he'd never see him again.

" Doc uh .. it is fixable ain't I .. mean you can fix it right ?. asked Bo worriedly

" Here's the thing Bo it's been 2 weeks so far an Luke is weak at best so he may not even survive the operation. explained dr. Cunningham

**" Oh Lordy well friend's this ain't good It's looking like O'l Luke has just gone from the frying pan into the fire.**


	9. Among The Ashes

Early the next mornin' as Jesse was just getting done feeding the chickens he couldn't help feel saddend about the barn.

" Ohh.., when I get my hands on whoever done this I'm gonna turn them everyway but loose . warned Jesse

Meanwhile back in the farmhouse Bo was just now waking up , his head still felt like it's been in a fight , lost.

Bo said happily " Morning Daisy oh those flapjacks smell really good , I reckon I could go for some of your bisquits, Bacon.

" Okay Sugar just give me a few minutes , I'll have your plate already to sink your teeth into honey. replied Daisy

Meanwhile over at Osage Claiborne's man was giving him the good news about the Dukes Barn going up in flames.

" You ain't got to worry about them Dukes I took care of them they ain't gonna bother you . . admitted Droopy Cathcarte

" Good work Droopy I ain't got to worry about them Dukes sending me back in prison for them boy's wreck. stated Claiborne.

**" As that old saying goes ignorence is bliss Claiborne only thinks that he is in the clear for the crime.**

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse was still steaming about the barn going up in flames , Jesse found a badge in the ashes.

" Oh ..., that low down dirty rotton CrabApple he makes me so mad I hope the lord sends him were the sun don't shine. Jesse said angrily

Daisy couldn't help but over here Jesse's rants while she was getting ready for work so she figured she best check on him.

" Uncle Jesse why you is screamin' so loud I bet half the hen's now have quit laying their eggs . kidding Daisy

" Oh honey I'm sorry just this dang mess with Claiborne has got me so angry I ..., I ain't forgiving him for this. admitted Jesse

Daisy was shocked when she saw the barn had burned down in flames , her anger started to rise to a boil .

" Oh .. . , that mean old man why I'm gonna go over there an give him a piece of my mind . admitted Daisy

" Now baby that ain't gonna do no good it ain't us he's mad at he's doing this to get back at the boys. admitted Jesse

" What if Luke don't wake up Uncle Jesse then Claiborne will win , an what are we gonna do then ?. asked Daisy worriedly

Jesse then looked at Daisy sympathicly ., " Now baby Luke ain't gonna quit he's a Duke he's going wake up. reassured Jesse

While over at the hosptial Luke was still the same he was laying in the bed looking like he was sleeping just ain't waking up.

Meanwhile his doctor was just now making his way into Luke's room to check the boy out to see if he's waking up any.

" Good Mornin' Luke how are we feelin' this bright , beauitful day ?., receiving no reply the doc figured Luke was still in a coma.

He figured while he was in Luke's room he best see if he is coming close to the surface , waking up .

So he walked over to Luke's bed , he lifted up Luke's left eyelid an he shined the light in hoping to get a response but their was none.

" Luke , Luke, Luke can you hear me ? . Luke just layed there ain't making a peep at all .

Which had the doc worried he hated to tell the Dukes that Luke was now a vegetable , he ain't never waking up again.

He thought for awhile , figured he ain't got much choice so he went his way into the waiting room , called on over to the farm.

While over at the farm Jesse was washing dishes from lunch , then he heard the phone ring so he picked it up.

" Hello Duke farm Jesse Duke speaking who am I speaking to ? asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr . Duke this is Dr. Cunningham over at Tri -County Hospital I just wanted to tell that Luke is still comatose. admitted Dr. Cunningham

" Well is there any chance he has coming out of the coma ? asked Jesse worriedly

" Sadly Mr. Duke the only thing keeping Luke alive is the life support , it's up to y'all if you want us to take him off it. admitted Dr. Cunningham

" Well um..., uh no i ..., I ..don't want him to be taken off it , I just want my boy to wake up again , be back with his family. admitted Jesse

" I know Mr. Duke an I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure he wakes up. I just want to tell ya he may not wake Dr. Cunningham

" Okay Doc um .., thanks for calling I'll talk to you later ., so after Jesse hung up the phone two tears fell down his face.

" ** Claiborne made a deal with the devil , somewhere down there the devil is dancing tonight**


	10. Running Out Of Time

Like Sand falling through the hourglass time was slowly running out for Luke for who was hanging by a thread.

Even though at the moment Bo was sitting by Luke's side praying silently that Luke would make some kind of sign.

" Luke I'm begging you wake up , wake up , prove em wrong Luke open your eyes .. . begged Bo

The only sound Bo could hear was the sound of the vintilator pump breathing for his cousin.

" Luke please make some kind of sign that you can here me I .., miss you so ... much c'mon please open your eyes.

Sadly Bo's comment's kept falling on deaf ear's , Bo could feel his heart breaking into pieces .

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse was placing a call down to Atlanta to find out why Claiborne was let out early.

" Officier Rosellen dowaliby speaking who may I ask is calling ?. Asked Rosellen curiously

" Hello m'am this is Jesse Duke I'm calling to see why Cassius Claiborne was released early. Asked Jesse curiously

" Well Mr. Duke it seems that Cassius Claiborne was let out due to the fact that the charges had been dropped.

" Are you two egg's short of dozen ?., I ain't believeing this why would he deserve JUSTICE. asked Jesse angrily

" It was the judge that was serving on his case it was Judge Tillingham he owed him some favors.

" I ain't believing this no thank's to y'all that devil of a sheriff is now back in office. said Jesse angrily.

" I'm so sorry mr. Duke sadly it was out of my hand's I wish I could be more help to you. apologized Rosellen.

Balladeer : Jesse thanked the officier for her time , Jesse could feel the anger inside of him rise to a boil .

Meanwhile back over at the hospital Bo was sitting in a chair beside Luke's bed praying he would wake up.

" Luke I'm begging you please open your eyes , come back to me please don't leave me . Bo pleaded

Bo could feel his heart breaking into pieces as he watched a machine breath for his lifeless cousin.

" Luke please I ... ( voice breaking ) don't leave me cousin I .., I..., can't say goodbye yet Luke I ain't ready.

Luke just layed their out colder then a dead mackerel when Bo noticed that Luke's eyelids were moving.

Bo started getting his hopes up that Luke was starting to come around , so then Bo called Luke's name out 3 times.

" Luke , Luke, Luke can ya hear me cousin ?. Asked Bo curiously

Suddenly Bo heard some footsteps , it was a nurse telling Bo that his time was up he can see Luke later.

So since Bo had no choice but to leave he stepped out into the hallway for some coffee.

Meanwhile over at the farm Jesse, Daisy , with the help of Enos , Cletus they started on making a new barn.

While Jesse, Daisy was taking a break on the porch swing they started talking about time running out for Luke.

" Oh ... I'm so worried Uncle Jesse that Luke ain't gonna make it to see the new barn . admitted Daisy sadly

" Me too honey sadly it ain't up to us the lord is holdin' all the cards, let's him stay. Jesse said sympathicly.

" **Well so far the Dukes luck is running like fine wine but I got me a feeling this is the calm before the storm.**

Meanwhile over at the hospital Bo was finishing up a cup of coffee while he wait's to see Luke again.

When Luke's nurse came out into the hallway , told Bo that he can see Luke now but not for too long .

So Bo slowly made his way back into Luke's room , He begged Luke , pleaded with him to wake up.

All of sudden Luke's heart montior started going off , then he also started seizing then Bo went into a cold sweat.

" Luke , Luke..., can you hear me cousin ?, Luke answer me ..., LUKE please don't leave me ... Luke Wake Up !.

Meanwhile over at the nurses station Luke's room button had gone off, Luke's doctor had taken off to Luke's room.

Once they arrived at Luke's room the nurse rushed Bo out quicker then a flea on a hound's ear .

So Dr. Cunningham tried his best to get Luke to stop seizing he told one of his nurses to turn him on his side .

Sadly Luke was still flapping like a fish out of water, they was busy as bee's trying to get Luke back under control.

All Bo could do was watch , worry as he saw Luke's body leap off the bed , pray he don't die before his time.

Luke's soul had left his body , he floated up to heaven , he saw himself walking on cloud's he saw the light.

When suddenly a small voice cried out Luke , Luke, Luke ... , come back please don't leave me alone . begged Bo

" Bo I'm so tired cousin please let me go I ..., am too hurt inside I'm in too much pain let me go. begged Luke

" Luke I ... , can't let you go yet I ain't ready ... please don't go it won't be the same without you. admitted Bo

When all of a sudden Luke's soul slowly started falling back into his body , his heart came back to life.

A miracle was about to take place on account of those blue eyes that were lost forever slowly started to open .


	11. To Hell In A Handbasket

Luke Duke slowly started coming around , even though he was awake his head felt like it was in a fog.

Dr. Cunningham was in a state of shock he couldn't believe that Luke awake he thought he was pushing up daises.

So before he left Luke 's room he figured he would check Luke's pupil response so he checked it , he got one.

Then he checked Luke's reflexes they were weak , when he started poking Luke's legs they didn't move.

Once he was done he figured he would make a call on over to the Duke farm , tell them the news.

Meanwhile over at the farm as Jesse was looking at the farm he couldn't help but think he would need more help.

**Jesse was still awfully mad at Claiborne for what he had done to his boys , he ain't never forgiving him for it.**

Jesse had just gotton done milking the cow when he heard the kitchen phone ring so he went in , answered it.

" Hello this is Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who's calling ?. asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke it's Dr. Cunningham from Tri-County Hospital I got some bad news about Luke .

" Oh ... okay well I'll be their in two shakes of a lamb's tail . confessed Jesse

Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo who was sitting on one of the benches praying Luke ain't dead.

He saw Luke's doctor by the nurses desk so he figured he would walk on over to see how Luke is doing .

" Hey Doc um..., how's my cousin doing is he alive or did he..., he..., (Bo hesitated) die ? Bo asked curiously

" No your cousin ain't dead he is alive once more sadly he seems to be suffering from brain damage, paralasis.

" Holy Cow "! you mean to say that Luke is para..., para.., Bo's voice (cracked) paralyzed doc ?". Asked Bo curiously

" Um..., No I ain't saying what I am saying is though I will have to run more tests before I know. Dr. Cunningham

**Meanwhile Uncle Jesse was just pulling into the hospital parking lot , he was nervous as a fox in a henhouse. **

When Jesse saw Bo sitting on one of the leather sofa's with his head in his hand's he figured he better check.

" Hey Bo you okay boy ?'. asked Jesse curiously

When Bo looked up at the face of his uncle with tear filled eyes it made Jesse's heart ache something awful.

15 minutes later Luke's doctor walked over , Jesse saw that he was holding a folder which he figured was Luke's.

" Hello Mr. Duke if y'all would follow me into my office were we can chat more privately about Luke's condition.

So Bo , Uncle Jesse followed the doctor into his office , Jesse, Bo sat down in the leather seat's.

" Now the news that I have to tell you mr. Duke is that Luke seem's to be suffering from paralasis at the moment.

" ! WHAT! , you mean to tell me that my boy is ..., is is ..paralyzed doc please tell it ain't true. begged Jesse

" Well sadly um. I can't really give y'all an answer now since I'll have to run more test's. explained Dr. Cunningham

" Is that all the bad news doc since i ain't sure how much more bad news my heart can take . confessed Jesse

" No that ain't all it seem's also that Luke is suffering from a mild case of brain damage he'll have to relearn.

" Well that's fine will just take him home with us , he can be with his family who love him. confessed Jesse

" Mr. Duke I don't think you really know what your going dealing with Luke ain't able to function. Dr. Cunningham

" No I think Luke will recover far better among family then he would around a bunch of strangers. stated Jesse

" Fine if you insist then I can send Luke home with y'all a nurse will be coming by the farm to check on Luke.

" That's fine doc you just go run them tests to see if my boy is paralyzed for sure or not . ordered Jesse

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Enos Straight was looking at the poster on the boy's the caused Bo , Luke's wreck.

" He saw on it that they had been arrested before for attempted Murder , kidnapping , assult , battery .

" Oh.. No .., this ain't good I gotta let Uncle Jesse, Bo , Daisy know Claiborne ain't gonna get away with this .

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was being put into an MRI machine to see if he was paralyzed or not.

2 hours later the MRI was done , Luke's doctor looked at the X-ray it showed a bulging disk pinching on a nerve.

So Luke's doctor quickly made his way out into the waiting room to give Bo , Jesse the news .

When Bo , Jesse saw Luke's doctor enter the waiting room they walked over Bo felt like his heart was gonna break.

" I just got the results from Luke's tests , it seem's that a disk from Luke's spine is pinching a nerve.

" Is that fixable I mean you can fix Luke right ? ... , I mean he ain't gonna die is he. asked Bo worriedly

" No Luke ain't gonna die , it is fixable only I ain't so sure he'll survive since he's suffered a few setbacks.

" Now you listen to me I ain't about to let my boy spend the rest of his day's being a Cripple. confessed Jesse

" Yes sir Okay I'll will do that I'm just warning y'all that Luke may not make it. explained Dr. Cunnigham

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Enos was on the phone with one of the Osage police officer's ,

" He is guilty of attempted Murder on Bo , Luke Duke I want you to know that so you can arrest him. explained Enos

" Well son I hate to break it to you but you is gonna need more proof then that if you want me to arrest Claiborne.

" Sir I'm telling you the truth Claiborne is guilty of attempted Murder on Bo , Luke Duke . confessed Enos

Little Did Enos know that Cassius Claiborne was overhearing the whole thing he was wearing , evil grin.

" Well ain't that nice that deputy over in Hazzard ain't as dumb as I thought. I ain't going back to jail for no one.

" **Y'know Claiborne just made a deal with the devil , now the Dukes is paying the Price.**


	12. A Deal With The Devil

The Dukes have sure been in mess's before but none like this Claiborne played with fire, the Dukes got burned.

" Early the next morning when Jesse arrived at the hospital he was shown how he'll have to care for Luke.

He was shown of how to feed, dress, change Luke's diaper since he'll have to wear one for now.

All Luke could do was give Jesse a blank stare like he's never seen him before , he couldn't talk either.

Once the nurse was done showing Jesse all the stuff he'll need to know he figured he would try, talk to Luke.

" Hello Luke I'm your Uncle Jesse I'm gonna take you home in a few days , take care of you. Said Jesse lovingly

All Luke could do was look at Jesse with a blank stare it broke Jesse' heart in two see his boy not recognize him.

Once Jesse was out in the hallway two tears he looked at Luke through the window two tears fell down his face.

If's it the last thing I do I'm gonna make sure the lord put's Claiborne where the sun don't shine. Jesse said angrily

**" Y'all ever played Dominio's like when one falls then the other one . That's how the Duke's luck is going.**

Meanwhile Bo had driven Dixie on over to the Boar's Nest to drown his sorrow's , a nice cold one on the rock's .

Daisy who had just gotton done giving some couple their beer , popcorn she walked on over to the bar to get more.

" Bo I ain't seen you this low since the day Marylou mcCrackin canceled when she got the flu. Kidded Daisy

" Oh I'm sorry Daisy it's just I ain't quite sure how me , Luke is gonna get out of this fine kettle of fish . worried Bo

" Bo now go blaming yourself for this honey It ain't your fault if anyone's to blame it's Claiborne.

**" Now O'l Bo's memory is still a little squirrely so he could only remember little bit's and pieces.**

" I ain't got a clue as to who this Claiborne is Daisy , he sound's like someone who sold his soul to the devil. said Bo

" He sure is honey , he has already bought himself a one way ticket to a bonfire . Said Daisy angrily

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was just waking up from a nice nap , happy as a clam not a care in the world.

" Afternoon Luke I see you had a nice nap so are you feelin' any better boy ?". asked doc. Cunningham

All Luke could do was give the doc a blank stare , he let out a small yawn , smiled at the doctor.

Then the nurse came in , Luke was given a small exam she checked his reflexes which were a little sluggish .

Since Luke wasn't able to breath on his own yet he was still on the ventilator pump , she checked his vision.

Just before the nurse left Luke's room she gave him a shot of some morphine in his IV so that he can sleep some .

Meanwhile Jesse was just arriving back at the farm , their was no mistaken the smell of Daisy's seafood gumbo .

" Hey Uncle Jesse you look like you just came back from Hell , spat on the devil himself. admitted Daisy

" Oh.., I'm sorry baby it's just this whole mess with Claiborne has me so mad I could spit nails . said Jesse angerliy

" I will make that man pay for his sin's I'm gonna make sure he goes where the sun don't shine . warned Jesse

" Uncle Jesse why don't you calm down now , eat your supper , I'm sure Enos will catch who did it. Reassured Daisy

**" To make matter's worse the fella's that had caused the boy's wreck is still lurking around town. **

" Y'know it's a real shame that dummy for a sheriff ain't never gonna figure it out. Admitted Slater

" I know buddy look at it this a way we is in the free , clear them Dukeboy's ain't never gonna be able to identify us.

**" As them hoodlum's was having a run of good luck as for the Dukes well their luck wasn't running so good.**

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was still out like a light , sweat on his face remains of a feverish sleep.

Then all of a sudden Luke tried breathing on his own, then he started going into febrile convulsions.

**" Uh oh Friend's sound's like O'l Luke has just gone from the frying pan into the fire.**


	13. Goose Is Cooked

Early the next mornin' while Daisy, Jesse was asleep in their bed's Bo had driven the pick-up over to Cooter's.

" Howdy doo Buckaroo what you doing here so bright , early does Jesse's pick-up need a tune up ?. asked Cooter

" No Cooter I'm here because I need you to go with me to get some evidence to put Claiborne away. confessed Bo

" Okay Bo won't uh .. Daisy , Jesse be worried about ya ? asked Cooter worriedly

" Nah Cooter Uncle Jesse has enough on his plate to be worrying about me so c'mon buddy. admitted Bo

So as Bo , Cooter was on the hunt for clues , while over at the hospital O'l Luke's luck wasn't running so good.

"Poor O'l Luke was flip flapping like a fish out of water cause of feverible convulsions.

it took about 2 hours till Luke's doctor , some of the nurses got him under control , stable once again .

Since this only made Luke's condition worse doc. Cunningham thought it was best to put Luke in a medical Coma.

**" Uh oh it's lookin' like O'l Luke's luck of getting out of this mess has just gone down the drain.**

So before Dr. Cunningham left Luke's room he told his nurse to give Luke some pentobarbetial , thiopental in his IV.

So the nurse put a small dose of pentobarbetial , thiopental into his IV , 15 minutes later Luke was sound asleep.

Meanwhile Bo, Cooter was over at City Hall trying to talk Enos into coming with them to look for clues for Claiborne.

Finally after 2 hours of pleading , begging Enos finally gave in , went with them to get clues to put Claiborne away.

2 hours later the boy's arrived at the accident site , so far it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

" C'mon Bo we've been over this place like a fine toothed comb we ain't found nothing to put that bobcat away.

" Well I ain't giving up y'all not until we find something that is gonna nail Claiborne to the wall. stated Bo

All of a sudden Bo couldn't help but notice the sunlight was pointing to something under a rock it was a wallet.

" Hey Y'all look at this it seem's one of them fella's dropped a wallet it belong's to !" Holy Cow Lee Benson"!. said Bo

" Why is he working with Claiborne ? , What if Benson is back to make sure Luke dies this time. said Bo worriedly

" Enos I think this is enough to put an APB out on them fella's at least for Luke's sake . said Bo Happily

" That's great Bo listen I'll take it down to the sheriff's station , I'll put out an APB on them. promised Enos

**" Well it's looking like O'l Cassius Claiborne 's luck of staying out of jail is about to be Gone like the Wind.!**

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke was in a drug induced sleep , when all of a sudden his heart montior went off.


	14. Bleeding Hearts

The sun ain't been a shining at the Dukes farm for 3 months now , it don't look like it's gonna clear anytime soon.

Jesse was walking around the farm thinking about how he was gonna need more help to fix the barn.

While over at the hospital Luke's room button had gone off , his doctor , some nurses came rushing into his room.

" Oh No ... NO .. not again c'mon Luke don't die yet . It ain't your time yet son c'mon back . pleaded Dr. Cunningham

Luke's soul had left his body , he was looking down on all the people working on him trying to bring him back to life.

" Oh ..., so this is what it feel's like to be in heaven this has to be a dream it ain't my time yet. said Luke worriedly

" Holy Cow this ain't real I must be dreaming all I gotta do is wake up now then I'll be back home. said Luke happily

Luke was walking around when he saw a yellow light , he walked into it. While on earth Luke lays lifeless.

Luke's heart monitor flatlined , left dr. Cunningham shocked he told the nurse to charge it to 300.

Luke's unconcious body leaped off the bed about 3 times , he was still not quite back yet, then he tried again.

It took about 3 hours before Luke's heart monitor started beeping again sadly he was still comatose .

" Thank God we got him back now I just hope that Luke Duke ain't got no more tricks in mind. Said Dr. Cunningham

Meanwhile back at the Osage County Sheriff's station Claiborne , his men was having a meeting .

**" Claiborne was just as happy as a Clam that he ain't been caught for his crime that's all about to end". **

" I can't believe how easy that was putting that Carbomb in the Dukeboys car (chuckles) . laughed Slater

While Benson was having a major meltdown about now since he just realized that he ain't got his wallet.

" Y'all are right this whole plan has been easy as pie except one thing I ain't got my wallet. confessed Benson

"! What !, You jackass how could you be so stupid now the Dukes can put us away. said Claiborne Angrily

" Relax we are in the clear besides Luke Duke is probably pushing up daises by now. reassured Benson

Bo, Enos was on their way down to Osage county to arrest Cassius Claiborne , slater , Benson for murder.

" Enos now you know that their arrest warrent is good as gold Claborne is now going down. Said Bo happily

" Yes sir Buddy-roe he is gonna go where the sun don't shine I hope the Judge throws the book at him. said Enos

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was slowly starting to wake up , he was far from being out of the wood's.

Bo, Enos was now arriving at Osage County Sheriff's office and Enos quickly got out the arrest warrent .

" Cassius Claiborne you is under arrest for attempted murder of Bo, Luke Duke . warned Enos

" Now you listen here deputy I ain't done no such thing you cotton picking dummy. Stated Cassius.

After hearing that Bo could feel all the anger inside of him rise to a boil so he started letting claiborne have it .

Then all of a sudden Slater got out his gun an was aiming it at Bo , Enos saw him he slapped the cuffs on him .

Bo felt like he was winning when all of sudden Claiborne hit Bo in the stomach with his cane, a bloody nose.

" Claiborne you dirty Rotton Skunk I am making a citizen's arrest I hope the judge send's you to HELL!.

**Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water a gator makes you his free meal ticket. **

" Hold it right there Blondie you ain't taking one more step , if you do it will be your last . warned Benson

" Y'know I thought you learned your lesson the last time you were in Hazzard . admitted Bo

Benson took a shot at Bo , Bo tried his best to defend himself sadly in the end O'l Bo lost.

" **Uh Oh Luke is still out cold , Bo is now a dead man ain't nothing ever goes right for the Dukes.**


	15. Kill Two Dukes With One Stone

**" Well friend's is starting to look alot like O'l Bo , Luke are about to see them pearly gates before their time.**

" Enos had just put slater into the backseat of his patrol car , was about to leave when he noticed Bo was missing.

So he decided to go back in , he saw Cassius in handcuffs, Benson with an evil grin pointing the gun at the floor.

When Enos saw Bo laying on the floor bleeding like crazy he ran out of the building called an ambulance for Bo.

" This is Enos Straight calling Tri- County Hospital I need an ambulance at Osage rd . explained Enos Straight

" Lee Benson you are in a mess a trouble I'm arresting you for murder in the 1st degree . confessed Enos

By the time O'l Enos got Benson out two his patrol car in handcuffs the ambulance had arrived for Bo.

The EMT's wasted no time in getting to Bo the first thing they did was check to see if Bo had a pulse on him.

Once they figured Bo was okay they loaded him onto the strecher , they started an IV, covered him with a blanket .

While over at the hospital Luke was being weaned over the drugs that kept him in a coma, his temp was down.

Luke was slowly starting to get better even though he even though he was still suffering brain damage.

" **O'l Luke's memory had been wiped cleaner then a plucked chicken by the only fox in the henhouse.**

Luke tried to get his eye's to open they felt like they was being weighed down by rocks so in the end Luke lost .

Later on that day a nurse came into check on Luke , she was sure surprized to see Luke's fever had gone down .

As Luke's lifeless body lay on that hospital bed he could see himself walking on cloud's , at the pearly gates.

" Hello Luke what are you doing up here boy it ain't your time yet ? asked Holly the attending angel

" Well I ain't quite sure why I'm here since uh..., my life ain't over yet unless they have other plans in mind.

" Honey it seem's that your stuck in limbo , we just have to wait , see for your body to reconnect again. said Holly

Meanwhile back in Hazzard an ambulance was just arriving at Tri-County Hospital they slowly unloaded Bo .

they rushed him in the hospital they quickly got to work on stopping the bleeding, the bullet out of Bo's chest.

Unfortuantely they managed to lose him a few times , poor O'l Bo's body leapt off the bed 4 times for he was back.

luckily they were able to sitch Bo's chest back up all in one piece he looked a lot like a rag doll once they were done.

Back in Hazzard Enos was just now arriving back at the sheriff's station with Caliborne , Benson , Slater to boot .

When Rosco saw Enos walking in the booking room with Cassius Caliborne his popped out like a pop eyed mule.

" put um in the holding cell their Enos and you better keep an eye on um they is slippery then two seals on oil slick.

" yes sir sheriff Rosco I ain't about to let them out of my sight , don't worry they ain't leaving Flash will guard them.

" I ain't believing this you two dumbbells better think of a way of this SO HELP ME !. said Claiborne angrily

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was just now starting to wake up , his vision was still a little bit fuzzy .

luckily Luke's doctor happened to be making his morning rounds , he figured he would start on Luke's room first.

Doc was sure surprized to see Luke awake since he figured that Luke may never open his eyes again.

Even though Luke was awake he was still suffering from a little brain damage , he was still on life support.

Doctor gave Luke a good exam he checked all his reflexes which were sluggish , vision which was a little fuzzy.

once he was done examing Luke he figured he would call on over to the farm to give the Dukes the good news.

While over at the farm Jesse realized he is gonna need some help at the farm since Bo , Luke is out of comisson.

So he put down the chicken feed bucket , went into make a phone call when he heard the phone ring .

" Hello Duke residence Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who's calling ?. asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke this is Dr. Cunningham over at Tri-County Hospital an I just wanted to tell you Luke is awake.

" Holy Smoke doc that's the best news I've heard all day I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. answered Jesse

When Jesse arrived at the hospital he was in a for a big surprize Luke's doctor needed him to sign some papers.

" Since Luke is suffering from brain damage he ain't able to give us permisson so if you would sign these papers.

So Jesse signed the permisson slip so that Luke could have his back fixed then he handed it back to Luke's doctor.

Later on that afternoon Luke was taken to OR 3 before you could say Possom on a gumbush Luke was zonked out

Everything was running smooth as silk so far then all of a sudden Dr. Cunningham hit a blood clot , collasped lung.

" Oh No ..., C'mon Luke breath , Luke breath ..., ... LUKE !, Unfortunately all Luke could do was remain comatose.

" **Oh Lordy it's looking like the lord is now holding all the card's sure hope he don't have a trick up his sleeve.**


	16. Guilty As Sin

**Well The as far as good luck goes O'l Bo , Luke must have been out fishing since they only get bad luck.**

O'l Bo was just now getting out of surgery , he was put into the room next to Luke's room .

Luke ... , Luke..., Luke.., then the nurse tried again with the respiratior , they were able to bring Luke back.

O'l Luke ain't out of the wood's yet he still is out cold , was now being hooked back up to the life support.

While Luke's doctor was on his way down to the waiting room to tell Uncle Jesse that he can now see Luke .

" Hello .., Mr. Duke I just wanted to let you know that Luke's surgery went well except for that one time we lost him.

" ! WHAT ! you mean to tell me you let my boy die why I'm gonna sue y'all for every red cent . said Jesse angrily

" Now hold your horses Mr. Duke I was able to get Luke back, so now Luke can go home. said Doc Cunningham.

So while Jesse was signning the papers to take Luke home over at City Hall the pot was fixing on bein stirred.

Enos had just gotton off the phone with judge Potts to come to Hazzard for the trial of Cassius Claiborne .

" Good News Sheriff I just got off the phone with Judge Potts , he's gonna put Claiborne behind bars. said Enos

" Oh ..., goody goody gumdrops well keep an eye on um though they is slicker then eels on oil slick. stated Rosco

" Yes sir sheriff I'll watch um like a hawk they ain't getting away from me or I'll sic flash on um. confessed Enos

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was just being put into a wheelchair , was wheeled down to the elevator's .

Poor O'l Luke's memory is still a little squirrley so it about broke Jesse's heart was stare at him.

So Jesse, one of the nurses had to help Luke into the pick-up truck , sadly Luke fell asleep in the truck.

2 hours later Jesse arrived back at the farm with a sleeping Luke in the front seat , so Jesse shook his shoulder.

" Luke .., Luke.., Luke you is home boy now open those eyes for me now that is an order. confessed Jesse

So Luke started slowly coming around seein' as how Luke still has brain damage he ain't able to talk now.

Jesse went around to the back of the pick-up , he got the wheelchair out , he slowly put Luke down in it.

Then Jesse decided he would try to feed Luke some bacon , eggs, hashbrowns. Some Egg Yolk fell off Luke's face.

" **Poor O'l Luke I sure hope that boy's luck changes soon it ain't no fun having raindrops on your head.**

Once Jesse was done cleaning off Luke's face he figured Luke was in need of a nap so after he put Luke to bed.

" Hello Duke residence may i ask who's calling ? wondered Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke this is Clementine I'm just calling to let you that I'll be there tomorrow morning for Luke's therapy.

" Oh um..., okay m'am I'll see you tomorrow morning thank's for calling have a nice day . compliemented Jesse

Meanwhile back at the hospital O'l Bo was just waking up from a nice long nap , he was madder then a wet hen .

" Oh I ain't believing this why I hope them no good rotton pigs are behind bars . confessed Bo

Later on that evening at the farm Jesse had decided to give Luke a shower that turned out to be a mistake .

" Poor O'l Luke ended up soaking wet , the tub was slippery so Luke almost fell luckily Jesse caught him in time.

Once Jesse had toweled dried Luke he put him into his red shirt , jeans , boots , helped him into the chair.

Then Jesse fed Luke his lunch , went out to do the chores , while Luke was praying that he'd be himself again soon.

Early the next morning Luke's nurse arrived at the farm to give Luke his theraphy Luke was a little nervous.

Luke tried his best to walk , then he fell down a few times , then the nurse figured she would see if Luke can talk.

" Well Luke let's try you out on some word's okay now try sayin' Cotton okay . asked Clementine

" So Luke said " Cott..o..n, Co..tt...on , ..on Cotton .

" That's good Luke how about we try to see if you can spell your name ?. asked Clementine.

Luke tried to spell his name all that came out was scribbles , so Luke got so frustrated he threw it away.

So While Luke was getting his theraphy Over at City Hall Judge Potts he was itchin' to put someone away.

Caliborne's plan worked just like clockwork the boys ain't their to testify against him , put him away for life.

Luckily Judge pott's ain't lost no love for Cassius Caliborne so was ready to throw the book at him for all he done .

" Cassius I see that you is guilty of attempted murder on the Dukeboys I give you prison for life. said Judge Potts.

" As for Lee Benson you are guilty of Murder in the first degree , also attempted murder for Bo , Luke Duke .

" So I'm sentence you to 10 years in Prison , no probation , no bail. ordered Judge Potts.

" For you Slater I hereby sentence you to prison for life also , no probation , no bail either. ordered Judge Potts.

**" Y'all it look's like someone rained on Claiborne's Parade , he'll be paying the price for a long time to come. **

While back at the farm O'l Luke was starting to feel as worn out as a Snail in a wheelbarrel race .

2 weeks later Luke was slowly making progress , he was trying to sound out the words he got a little tongue tied.

Poor O'l Luke's speech was still a little sluggish when he got sleepy , his motor skills could still use some work.

Later on that afternoon the nurse decided to see if Luke could walk from the living room to the Kitchen.

Luke slowly tried to make it he stumbled a few times , then he made it for once without falling down.

**The Next Day Bo was released from the hospital an thing's slowly started getting back to normal for Hazzard.**


End file.
